There is known a construction machine including a plurality of equipment units and a structural body for supporting the equipment units. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-28915 discloses an excavator that includes, as the structural body, an upper frame constituting an upper slewing body. The upper frame includes: a center section having a pair of right and left vertical plates; and right and left side decks provided on respective right and left sides of the center section. The right side deck has a front part including a pair of front and rear beam members. Each beam member extends in a lateral direction to allow an equipment unit to be mounted on and across the beam members.
The placement of the equipment unit on the beam members, however, involves a problem in relation to other surrounding structures, depending on the position and height of the equipment unit. For example, the equipment unit, if having a large height dimension, can overlap a boom-foot-pin hole formed in the vertical plate. The height dimension of the equipment unit, therefore, should be restricted. Besides, designing the upper frame so as to locate an placement surface of the equipment unit at a low position in order to secure the height dimension generates a possibility of decreasing the strength of the side deck and/or involving an adverse influence on the layout of other equipment units.